


First Date

by BillieBleu



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Episode 5, First Date, M/M, sander pov, soft, that minute of pure bliss at the bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBleu/pseuds/BillieBleu
Summary: You know the one I mean. One of the most perfect minutes out of the entire Skamverse. 2 men in love.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	First Date

Robbe had suggested they went out for drinks. An ordinary Friday night date. Only this time, with the man of his dreams. And Sander wondered how he’d managed to survive this long without this, without even the slightest possibility of Friday night dates with Robbe. That morning, as the clock at the Academy had struck 11:11, he'd made a wish for many many more. 

The past 3, 4 days had been perfect. And he hadn’t even spent that much time with Robbe, when he thought about it. But the very idea of more to come was enough to make him giddy. Since Wednesday afternoon, after a nightmarish few days of trying to prevent every single one of his thought from leading him right back to Robbe, he’d found himself unable to pick up a pencil, a charcoal, or a brush without his hands inevitably starting to draw a pair of dark green eyes, strands of messy brown hair, and 2 oh-so-lovely dimples framing a soft soft smile.

Sander knew some things about Robbe from their week at the beach house. He had expected him, as a boyfriend, to be kind, to keep details about his troubles private, to be a great listener. But these past few days, he had enjoyed discovering more of who Robbe was, being surprised by him, and loving every single new thing he found out about him. His laugh, the theory of the multiverse, the mess in his room, and how clumsy he could be. How much he wanted to touch Sander echoing how much Sander wanted his touch. He even found it adorable when Robbe pouted at the mention of Brit, although Sander also hoped she’d stop contacting him and just believe him when he told her it was over. Now he just wanted Robbe. With every fiber of his body. 

Sander smiled as he got to the bar and saw Robbe arriving right at the same time. Seeing him, Robbe chuckled and lowered his gaze, blushing a little. And Sander's mouth fell open in both surprise and absolute devotion. Being with Robbe made him feel young again, but he didn’t mind that Robbe made it feel like everything was a first again. First butterflies, first kiss, first love, first date. Because since they’d met, he was the only thing that mattered. And nothing before existed.

They both locked their bikes on the rack next to each other quietly.

“Hello,” Sander finally said with a smile, once they were done.

“Hello,” Robbe answered, raising his gaze to meet Sander’s eyes.

Sander could feel a hint of awkwardness in the air, but only from the newness of it all, and admittedly their nervousness at this first official date. It all went away though, after Robbe closed his eyes and got on his tippy-toes, raising his head for a kiss. It all went away as Sander’s lips met Robbe’s. A shy, simple kiss that was enough to make Sander’s head spin. Even in the cold, wet Antwerp evening, on this ordinary street. Suddenly he knew he’d always remember the glow off the pavement from the recent rain, and the neon lights of the bar reflected in it. 

It took him a second to come back into his body. And when he did, he had one thought in mind: more. But first, the date. He wanted this. Wanted this life with Robbe.

“Shall we go in?” he finally suggested to distract himself from the turn his thoughts were taking.

As he started walking towards the entrance of the bar, he looked back and saw Robbe seemingly hesitant, perhaps about how this was supposed to work - them walking together, being together. He couldn’t help but smile and grab Robbe’s hand, leading the way to the door. 

"Come," he said encouragingly.

Once inside, he found an empty table by the window. He dropped his bag on the floor and asked Robbe what he wanted to drink. Robbe seemed to hesitate a bit before asking for the most ordinary beer in existence. Sander hoped the music covered his chuckle. It was more of a soft snort than anything else, and definitely not mocking, but he didn’t want to risk hurting Robbe. Particularly when he was simply melting a little bit, that’s all, in the face of Robbe’s adorableness. 

He went to the counter to order and looked back at Robbe as he waited for their beers. He looked a bit nervous, running his hands through his hair and shifting on his seat, looking elsewhere. Sander felt a bit nervous too suddenly. But he couldn’t, wouldn’t think of anything else, other than being with Robbe. So he turned around, grabbed the tall glasses, one of which had a tiny plate of savory snacks set on top, and made his way back to him. 

Robbe was looking out the window and turning his back to him as he got to the table. So Sander did the only logical thing: coming from behind Robbe, one beer in each hand, he set the glasses on the table on each side of Robbe, and leaned forward, whispering “hi” in Robbe’s right ear, close enough to touch, soft soft hair tickling his nose. Robbe turned around suddenly, startled, and seeing his face, finally, Sander couldn’t help but kiss him. It was meant to be a quick peck, both to soften Robbe’s surprised expression and to tease him a little for being startled, but Sander still forgot to breathe for a few seconds during and after.

Finally, he came back to his seat and sat, facing Robbe who looked gorgeous bathed in neon light. They each took their glass. “Cheers,” they both said, looking each other in the eyes. And as they both took a sip from their beer, Sander already felt a little restless on his stool, wishing they were back in Robbe’s bed already, although he’d never let it show. He could feel a fire burning low inside of him, but he also felt surprisingly calm and collected at the same time. Like Robbe was both the blaze and the water, bringing him to life and killing him oh-so-deliciously. The possibility of more keeping Sander together and tearing him apart slowly.

“How was your day?” Robbe finally asked, taking Sander’s hand, playing with it a little, after they’d stayed in silence for a while.

“It was good,” Sander answered. “It’s better now, though,” he couldn’t help but add, cupping Robbe’s face gently.

Robbe blushed.

“Did you manage to sleep at all?” Robbe asked after taking a breath.

“Just a ‘still-waking sleep that is not what it is.’”

Robbe looked confused.

“I watched Romeo + Juliet,” Sander explained with a smile.

“You did?” Robbe asked, a sparkle in his eyes. “And?”

“And I still can’t believe fucking Leonardo DiCaprio is your favorite actor,” Sander said.

He wasn’t sure he’d ever admit he had actually found some moments of true beauty in the film. Even less that some words had resonated with him so deeply he could still hear them echoing in his mind. For now, he chose teasing.

“No!” Robbe exclaimed, his eyes open big with surprise, his mouth open in a faintly offended smile. “You don’t mean that!”

He pushed Sander playfully.

“I reserve the right to make fun of you for this forever,” Sander continued.

Sander hadn’t planned on saying “forever." It had just slipped out. Guess he couldn’t help himself, help how safe and certain Robbe made him feel.

“Forever?”

So Robbe had picked up on that. Sander wondered what he’d say about it.

“Well then, I’ll make fun of your terrible taste in liquor forever too,” Robbe added, his smile turning into a pretend pout.

“Then we’re even,” Sander concluded, relieved at how Robbe too had opted for a teasing answer and not a serious one.

After that, they drank. They laughed. Robbe talked about his coming exams. How hard studying was when this, this!, was happening. Sometimes they didn’t say anything. They just looked at each other. They ordered more beer.

“Tell me a secret,” Sander said after they’d been in the bar a while.

The alcohol was making his head spin, or was it the boy in front of him? The more time passed, the less he could keep his hands away from Robbe, or was it the alcohol? 

“Mmmh?” 

Robbe seemed equally dazed. Sander didn't dare hope he had anything to do with it.

“Tell me a secret,” he repeated, a hand on Robbe's thigh.

“Okay,” Robbe said.

He seemed to think about it for a second.

“I... can... play the piano,” he finally declared, a bit hesitant.

“What?!” Sander asked, surprised.

This was not the kind of secret he thought he’d hear. It was so unexpected. 

“It’s true,” Robbe insisted. “From ages 4 to 13, my mom made me take lessons.”

“I’d love to hear you play sometime,” Sander couldn’t help but say.

“I don’t know about that... I stopped as soon as I was old enough to stand up to her. And I haven’t really played since. Not sure that I could impress you...” he said, unsure.

“You never have to try to impress me. I already adore you,” Sander reassured him.

“Okay,” Robbe agreed. “We’ll see.”

They were quiet for a moment.

“Also...” Robbe started after a while, a mischievous smile on his face. “I have another secret.”

“You do?” Sander asked, perplexed.

“Yes,” Robbe revealed, suddenly turning serious. "As a kid, I was really into close-up magic."

“No!”

“Yes! I can...” Robbe’s voice trailed off as he made a cracker disappear (into his right hand) and reappear behind Sander’s ear. 

“This is so silly,” Sander couldn’t help but say, slapping Robbe’s cheek softly.

It was his turn to blush though, and his mouth stretched into a smile as Robbe fed him the cracker and touched his chin ever so gently. 

“Now, you tell me a secret,” Robbe said finally, after they’d spend a few minutes in quiet devotion, looking at each other, a hand in each other's hair.

Sander ignored the request.

“I got a better idea.”

He bent down to grab his bag and rummaged through it, finally taking out a sketchbook and a pencil. He sat back up and shifted a bit on his seat to find the most comfortable position. Before Robbe could say anything, he started to draw. Just a quick little thing of light, messy lines, but he could feel Robbe’s eyes on him as he worked and that was enough to make his skin tingle. 

“Can I see?” Robbe asked.

“Oh no no no!” Sander said mischievously. “You can’t show a work of art before it’s done!”

He raised his eyes from the drawing and caught a glimpse of Robbe smiling.

“Come on! Let me see!” he insisted.

But Sander kept drawing, protecting his sketchbook with his left forearm. 

Finally after another minute, he raised his head again.

“Alright, it’s done,” he said, pushing his sketchbook on the table towards Robbe.

Robbe didn’t say anything at first. He just stared at the page, at the drawing of a delicate neck and just the hint of a face above it, and collarbones and a guardian angel necklace, and just the hint of shoulders and chest. 

“You like it?” Sander asked, suddenly worried.

“Sander!” Robbe said looking up at him. “Of course!”

Sander felt relieved.

“Come here,” Robbe said putting hand behind Sander’s neck, his fingers laced in blond blond hair, to draw him in.

And Sander let himself be kissed. And he couldn’t believe how good it felt every time. How he could both lose and find himself on Robbe’s lips. After the kiss, he drank another sip of his beer, trying to get back to his senses, but losing sense of time and place instead. The next thing he knew he was tracing patterns on Robbe’s neck and collar bones. And the more he did, the more he could feel that fire inside of him, lit up by Robbe, spread and burn. His whole body, incandescent. 

And so after the noise around them had been drowned out by the sound of his own heartbeat, after the neon lights and colors had been blurred until the only clear figure in his eyes was that of Robbe, once he couldn’t take the electricity that danced in his veins with every touch, finally, Sander made a decision. He leaned forward, a hand in Robbe’s soft soft hair.

“Let’s get out of here,” he whispered in his ear, placing what he tried to make teasing yet restrained but finally came out as a sloppy and hot kiss, right on Robbe's ear.

This wasn't according to plan. He thought they were going to spend more time there, and then perhaps even each go on each to his own home. He hadn't expected to be defeated so easily. It had never happened before. Yet here he was, and knowing how he'd felt about Robbe from the very start, it probably shouldn't have come as a surprise. So when Robbe didn't answer at first, he went all in.

“What do you think?” he insisted, still whispering in Robbe’s ear.

He was happy and relieved and excited and amazed to feel Robbe nodding against his cheek.

“Alright, let’s go,” he immediately said, gesturing towards the exit.

They gathered their stuff and he quickly paid at the counter. He felt himself move with less ease than before, as the beer had made his movements less precise, but mostly because as soon as they’d gotten up, it felt like Robbe had gotten clingier, always with at least one hand around his arm or his neck, or giving him a little peck on the lips.

Finally they left, and Sander couldn’t feel the cold. He had exactly two thoughts driving him: finding his bike and finding a bed, hopefully with Robbe in it. A soft, warm, quiet place where they could be alone. His mind was starting to wander away towards this idea when he felt Robbe jumping and hanging onto him for a piggyback ride. Robbe, once again unknowingly grounding, bringing him back to a present that was itself so perfect it was hard to believe. And as he held onto him, Sander felt an ache in his chest, like it might tear from so much happiness and the utter love he felt in that moment. They were just 2 kids then, in love and invincible.

When Robbe let go, it was only so they could kiss better. And Sander would have lingered in that moment, hadn’t they just reached the bike rack and thus gotten this much closer to their destination, whatever it was. 

“At mine or at yours?” Sander asked, the alcohol having managed to make him forget, almost, that the first wasn’t really an option for now. Or that he hadn’t planned it this way. But perhaps he was ready for that risk... perhaps not.

“Please say at yours,” he quickly added in the end.

“At yours,” Robbe repeated in a drunken whisper, holding on to Sander for stability.

Sander let out a laugh. One that meant both “you're being silly and lovely” and “I’m so lucky.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> There are echoes to other remakes + og, if you can spot them!  
> I also like when the Evens get Isaks moments and vice-versa, so it was nice to have Sander watch R+J instead of the opposite.  
> I hope I did this scene justice. I tried to add things in between the glimpses we saw in the clips but I'm not very good at making things happen in my fics, so... I gave it my best. I hope it was ok.


End file.
